


Have You Ever Wondered?

by AnnieBoBannie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Jin Jin's nice and MJ's sad, M/M, Sort of just a vent piece for me, kinda angsty, kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBoBannie/pseuds/AnnieBoBannie
Summary: MJ leaves the dorm and the rest of the boys can't find him, until Jin Jin finds him. They have a short and mildly bemusing conversation in front of the dorm building late at night but it's okay because MJ is cold and Jin Jin is warm.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Have You Ever Wondered?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, I was sort of drabbling with writing in a new tense, which is really hard for me.  
> Anyways, I wrote this to comfort me so if it helps anyone else, I'll be amazed and happy.  
> Enjoy and stay safe!

“Myungjun! There you are,” Jin Jin sighs in relief, blood rushing past his ears, “you can’t just leave like that. Do you know how stressed we were when we couldn’t find you?” A cold breeze pushes through MJ’s long hair, only a few dark strands being illuminated by the nearby streetlamp. 

“Have you ever wondered about that rabbit?” MJ’s voice is soft and sad, melancholy in an unpleasant and unusual way. “It’s always sitting there.”

The aforementioned rabbit freezes, watching carefully as Jin Jin sits down next to MJ on the cold bench. It was barely more than a dark shape to Jin Jin, a rough outline of a familiar shape.

“Where did it come from? How did it end up in the middle of this big city?” MJ’s eyes are glued to the tiny patch of grass. After a few seconds the rabbit returns to the grass, ears twitching and turning neurotically with every engine that revs on the road behind them. “Does it have a family it returns to every morning? Does it come back to this same spot?” MJ’s voice grows slightly louder and more desperate as he points at the patch of browning grass. “Is there anything so great about that stupid patch of grass? Why doesn’t it go somewhere better? Away from all the cars and people and animals that want to hurt it?” MJ’s voice cracks and his head drops, hair shadowing his eyes.

Jin Jin massages his thigh, the metal under his legs far too cold for comfort. “How long have you been watching this bunny, MJ?” Jin Jin guesses that he’s been here longer than he should, by the pale lack of color in his cheeks and wind tossed hair. “Maybe this particular bunny enjoys the city. He has a whole bunch of friends who come to visit him and his family stays in close contact. That patch of grass tastes the best, even if it looks a little less good and is harder to eat. Isn’t that where he wants to be right now?”

MJ scoffs, going rigid when Jin Jin leans into his short-sleeve covered arm. “That rabbit’s stupid. It’s far too dangerous to take that risk, even if it seems like it’s worth it. I bet he doesn’t even like it that much. He has a stupid and unhealthy obsession to be noticed and have people pay attention to him and it’s causing more stress and harm than good. He should return to the countryside and act like a proper rabbit.”

A train horn goes off in the distance and the rabbit scurries off under a bush next to the building. Jin Jin grabs one of MJ’s frozen and unresponsive hands and cups it between his two warm hands, blowing warm air over his slender fingers and small hand.

“Maybe the bunny is just a little unsure. He can’t see the good effect he’s having on so many other people, especially the other people he lives with.” Jin Jin gently squishes and massages MJ’s hand. “That bunny might feel better for a few hours, maybe even an entire day, if he went back home, but I think he would start to regret it pretty fast. He has so many people here who care about him and so many more rooting for him to succeed.” 

MJ sighs and his head falls back, neck craning too far above the edge of the bench to be comfortable. He lets Jin Jin’s head tuck close against his shoulder, hand encased protectively between Jin Jin’s. 

“I know for a fact that there are four special boys who would really appreciate knowing that _this_ bunny is safe and okay.”

MJ almost laughs. He exhales quickly twice, before taking a shuddering breath and closing his eyes. “Maybe you’re right. I dunno anymore, I’m ready to go to sleep.” MJ whispers, fingers tightening around Jin Jin’s warm hand. “Can I sleep by you tonight? I’m so tired.”

Jin Jin nods, head bumping into MJ’s jaw gently. “Of course you can, any time.”

MJ sits still for a little longer, hesitation rolling off of him. “Can you carry me back to the dorms?” His voice is louder than a whisper, but sounds so much smaller. 

Jin Jin doesn’t know if it’s from the slightly higher pitch, or if it’s from the way he looks away from Jin Jin in a slight pout as his cheeks flush a dusky pink color. All he knows is that Sleepy MJ is Jin Jin’s favorite MJ. He becomes helpless to the quiet and clingy earnestness of MJ when he can’t help but ask for what he wants out of sheer exhaustion. 

“Hop on!” Jin Jin whispers into the cold air around him. He feels MJ slowly slither his way onto Jin Jin’s back, arms freezing as they wrap around his shoulders. Jin Jin grabs MJ’s ankles and they head off, concern about MJ’s body temperature wiggling its way to the front of his mind the closer and closer they get to the dorm building’s front doors.

“Sorry for making everybody worry,” MJ’s face presses into Jin Jin’s shoulder, “and for the stupid stuff I said about that rabbit.”

“I wouldn’t worry about the bunny too much, he’s tougher than he thinks he is.” Jin Jin cranes his head awkwardly to press a short kiss against the exposed skin of MJ’s neck, somewhere between his ear and his pulse point. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought! Did you notice any tense changes? (I really hope not, but I'm lazy so I wouldn't be surprised)  
> <3 Absey


End file.
